Zootopia Bloopers
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Zootopia bloopers and random drabbles. Disclaimer: We do not own Zootopia.
1. Intro Part 1

Benjamin Clawhauser sat at his desk looking confused at the ram and lioness before him, "But we are cops."

"Yes, I know you're cops, but you're going to play yourself during the recent night howler incident," the ram explained for what seemed to be the 5th time.

"Okay? What are you two's names again?" asked Ben.

"I'm Aiden Payne and this is Joana Lott she will be recording," Aiden explained.

"Well you can all me Ben and as soon as Nick and Judy get here I'll introduce you to them," Ben smiled, after a long awkward silence he followed with, "Donut?"

* * *

 ** _Just starting a blooper series about what funny mess ups would happen to the characters in Zootopia made the movie playing themselves. The OC's won't be very prominent but they're necessary._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	2. Intro Part 2

**_Reviews:_**

 ** _SilverGhostWolf \- I'm so glad I was able to make you laugh!_**

 ** _Monkeyboy0118 \- Thank you so much!_**

* * *

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde ran quickly into the ZPD planning to rush strait to the bullpen in hopes of not getting in trouble for being late when Benjamin Clawhauser called to them, "Hey Dream Team, I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Freckles, we're late!" Nick yelled as they passed the desk.

Everyone jumped as Bogo walked out of the bull pen and yelled, "Hopps, Wilde, why aren't your furry tails in the bull pen?!"

"We needed to speak with them," Aiden explained.

"About you're stupid movie I assume," Bogo rolled his eyes.

"Movie?" Judy wondered aloud.

"About the night howler case," Clawhauser explained.

"We're going to capture the humor and romance that transpired during you're great adventure," Joana exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

"There's no humor or romance in ZPD," Bogo droned.

"Key word 'in', we weren't in ZPD...all the time," Nick said cunningly.

"How did you become a cop?" asked Bogo.

"I know how bad guys think, what do you know?" asked Nick.

"Cut!" Aiden called and everyone looked at him confused.

"That was perfect," Joana commented.

"What was perfect?" asked Nick.

"Your love/hate relationship, it's just so natural and going to make wonderful comic relief," Aiden smiled.

"As much screen time with you two together the better," Joana added.

"Time, with him?" asked Bogo pointing to Nick who smiled widely, "Great."

* * *

 _ **Okay, now that the main characters know what's up we can go onto the actual bloopers.**_

 _ **Please Review.**_

 _ **-hannah1**_


	3. Dry Donuts

Clawhauser sat at his desk looking at Gazelle merchandise online while Nick and Judy sat and ate with him on their lunch break. Clawhauser reached over Judy's head and picked up a donut and shoved it into him mouth whole, then started choking on it. Judy started rubbing his back, "Clawhauser, you should really chew your food better."

"You're just jealous you can't eat a whole donut in one bite," Nick rolled his eyes.

"What like you can?" asked Judy.

"Well, I've never tried, but I probably could," Nick leaned back in the chair he was sharing with Judy.

"Do it, do it," Clawhauser chanted.

"Wait, did this even happen?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah, the day before we got or first on field assignment together," Judy answered.

"So it's not relevant to the plot?" asked Joana.

"I guess not," Nick shrugged.

"Then why are we filming?" asked Aiden.

"You told us not to look or talk to you, we just did the same thing that happened in the past," Clawhauser shrugged.

"What if we make a different movie, we could dress up as zombies and solve crimes about where our missing limbs go," Nick climbed on top of the desk.

"Wilde, get off that desk this instant!" Bogo's voice yelled from his office, "Meter Maid duty for the rest of the day!"

"Nick!" Judy whined as the mammals who previously had Meter Maid duty cheered.

* * *

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	4. Glass

Judy and Clawhauser sat at Clawhauser's desk recreating the scene where Judy opened her first case file about going missing. Clawhauser was making an annoying slurping noise with his empty soda bottle which Judy grabbed and tried to flip around but ended up dropping it onto the floor where it shattered. Clawhauser stifled a giggle, "Judy, that isn't what happened."

* * *

 ** _Just something real quick I thought of. If you have a suggestion feel free to PM me!_**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	5. Savage Rocks

**_Thanks to Monkeyboy0118 for the suggestion._**

* * *

Assistant Mayor Bellwether aimed the gun and Nick and fired, the blueberry hit a rock a few feet behind him. Judy tackled Nick to the ground, "Nick, run, that rock is about to go savage and crush us!"

"Smellwether, what have you done!" Nick screamed dramatically, "You've doomed us all!"

"Hey, I'm trying, give me a break," Bellwether whined as Nick and Judy laughed at her.

* * *

 ** _I'll probably come up with a better idea for this suggestion but this is the first thing that came to mind._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	6. Stunt Double

**_Thanks to Secretasian who probably didn't mean for this to be a suggestion but I'm going to draw inspiration from it anyway._**

* * *

Bellwether was carrying a giant stack of binders following after Mayor Lionheart. Lionheart turned to whisper to Bellwether, "You have a line."

"I can't!" Bellwether huffed dropping all the binders and falling cross legged on the floor.

"We already took all the paper out of those," Joana rolled her eyes.

"That's it, bring in the stunt double," Aiden called.

A sheep looking exactly like Bellwether walked in, "Hey, Dawn."

"Dianna?" Bellwether was completely astounded, "You brought my twin sister in to be my stunt double?"

"I honestly can't tell a difference," Aiden admitted.

"That's Dawn," Lionheart pointed to the actual Bellwether.

"How do you know?" asked Joana.

"When you've been annoyed by someone for so long-" Lionheart was cut off by Bellwether.

"Whatever, Lionfart!"

* * *

 ** _Apparently it is very likely for older sheep to have twins and triplets, learn something new everyday._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	7. Mrs Chief

**_This is more of a drabble._**

* * *

Bessie Bogo was a strong heifer; wife of Chief Bogo, mother of ZPD, and an exquisite baker. Bessie walked into ZPD and up to Clawhauser at his desk, "Bessie, it's so nice to see you!"

"Hello Ben, I've missed you," the cow and cheetah shared a quick hug over the table, "I'm afraid Bogo is sick, I came for roll call."

"Today's assignments are already on his desk, just go grab them and you can do yo thang girl," Clawhauser encouraged.

"Thanks, see you at lunch?" asked Bessie as she started to walk backwards to Bogo's office.

"Sounds good, I'll even bring Nick and Judy," Clawhauser added.

"Prefect, I can't wait to met them," Bessie called back as she exited the lobby.

* * *

The officers of ZPD had gathered in the bull pen expecting Chief Bogo to walk in at any moment. Instead Bessie walked in and every mammal in the room went silent until Officer Delgato yelled, "Hey, it's Mrs. Chief!" And the entire room exploded in cheers and greetings to the new comer which Nick and Judy looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you know Buffalo Butt was married?" asked Nick.

"Nick, show some respect," Judy sighed, " And no, I didn't, we can ask Clawhauser about it later."

During Nick and Judy's conversation Bessie had handed out assignments to all the other officers leaving Nick and Judy, "Hopps, Wilde, I'm sorry to say Bogo gave you parking duty but Ben and I wanted to invite you to join us for lunch, I brought homemade Mac'n'cheese, Ben and Bogo have both told me so much about you."

"Ben?" Nick wondered aloud as he and Judy got off their shared chair and walked towards the cow.

"That's Clawhauser's first name," Judy explained before turning to Bessie, "That would be delightful, thank you, Mrs. Chief."

"See you later," Bessie called as the two mammals headed out into the field.

* * *

As they got into their patrol car Nick turned to Judy, "What do you think Bogo's first name is?"

"Chief," Judy answered before starting the car.

"His first name can't be 'Chief', that would be weird," Nick responded pulling a bag of gummy worms out of the glove box.

"Can you imagine him with any other name?" asked Judy before holding her mouth open and making an 'ah' noise.

Nick popped a gummy worm into her mouth before continuing, "I guess, what do you think Ben told Bessie about us?"

"Probably how awesome I am," Judy answered making Nick roll his eyes.

* * *

Later that day Nick and Judy returned to ZPD and walked up to Clawhauser's desk where Bessie and Clawhauser sat waiting for them, "Hey if it isn't the Gruesome Twosome."

"Bogo normally refers to them as, 'the rose and the thorn in my side'," Bessie added.

"That's outrageous," Nick exclaimed, "He can't talk about my Judy that way, she isn't that annoying."

"Nick," Judy groaned as Nick wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to his side. Bessie and Clawhauser sent each other knowing looks.

* * *

Bessie, Clawhauser, Nick, and Judy sat around a table in the ZPD break room eating Mac'n'cheese with forks out of the serving dish. Bessie gently dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin before speaking, "So Nick, how long have you and Judy been together?"

Judy stopped mid chew to look at Nick who, thankfully, didn't have any food in his mouth to choke on, "I finished my academy training about a year ago and we were assigned as partners right after that."

"Good answer, but you know that's not what I ment," Bessie smiled. Nick looked at Judy for help but she just shrugged.

"Despite Clawhauser's countless pep-talks I still haven't asked Judy on a date because Judy makes me want to be a better mammal I'm afraid I will never be good enough for her," Nick admitted loudly staring at the table avoiding eye contact with everyone, especially Judy.

Judy's skin burned beneath her fur as she blushed almost out of breath she whispered, "Nick."

"Oh frick," said one of the officers from the small crowd gathered in the hall way.

"My thought's exactly," Nick crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, "Anymore questions?"

Clawhauser and Bessie both smirked.

"Do you guys have a song?" C

"If yes what is it?" B

"So, which one of you is the dragon?" C

"Who instigates PDA?" B

"Would your children be referred to as funnies or boxes?" C

Without hesitation Nick answered, "Yes, Gazelle's 'Try Everything', obviously Judy, I love making mammals uncomfortable so me, boxes because I can at least make some good puns out of that."

"Seems like you two have alot to talk about, Ben would you like to take a walk?" asked Bessie.

"That sounds lovely," Clawhauser and Bessie left Nick and Judy alone.

"Gazelle's 'Try Everything' really?" asked Judy.

"Well, it's your favorite song and the only song we've ever danced to together so yes," Nick answered.

"Fair enough," the two continued to eat their Mac'n'cheese in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 ** _Apparently the only name assigned to Chief Bogo was exactly that, so I guess his first name really is Chief._**

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	8. Spicy Donuts

Clawhauser was upset the everyone kept stealing his donuts from the break room, even sweet little Judy was guilty of the crime. Enough was enough so one day when all the officers were on break Clawhauser planted a little prank for them. Throughout the day officers would enter the break room and find a box of donuts open on the counter, each one contained a large amount on the spiciest hot sauce you can legally obtain in Zootopia. if anyone closed the lid there was a sticky note that said, 'Please leave box open, love Clawhauser P.S. There's milk in the fridge'. And when someone went to leave the break room there was a sign on the door that said, 'Tell no one'.

Clawhauser thought he was pretty clever until Bogo threatened to give him parking duty.

* * *

 ** _Please Review._**

 ** _-hannah1_**


	9. Explosion

The train car crashed and Nick and Judy flew out, so soon as they hit the ground Nick shot up to a sitting position, "Oh crap! I forgot the brief case."

"Nick!" Judy yelled.

"Cut, now what are we going to do with the explosion, it's on a timer," Aiden sighed.

"I can fix this," Joana announced, "Nick, Judy, go stand at the safety line and walk towards me when Aiden yells action cued by me punching him."

"Good idea, wait what?" Aiden questioned in confusion as Nick and Judy went to the safety line where the ground was marked to show how far they could safely be from the pyrotechnics when they go off, Joana's paw shot out and hit Aiden, "Ow, action!"

* * *

Nick and Judy walked towards the camera as an explosion went off behind them, they both gave a smirk, nailed a high-five without looking at each other, and walked out of view on either side of the camera.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Judy yelled as she jumped on Nick's back.

"I guess it's kinda cool," Nick shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Because I can._**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _-hannah1_**


End file.
